Star Gazer
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: Jasper and the family are taking a vacation down to his old hometown. But what Jasper doesnt know is that vital secrets, painful memories and a certain Star Gazer await his arrival. Can Alice handle all of the changes? Or will she choose to leave him?


Star Gazer

**Prolouge:**

When Jasper finds that he is faced with a trip back home, what will happen when he knows returning to his old place will certainly push forth unwanted memories and a painful past. But when Alice and his relationship is at a turning point, he is the mate willing to do anything to keep them together. Even if it means returning back home to a painful life.

Going back to the ol' country, Jasper finds himself faced with new problems and new people that aren't so new after all. When an old incident drives him further from the family, how will he cope with all the pressure of being split between one of his own, and his family? See how far Jasper is willing to go to prove his love to Alice, and prove his love to another.

**Jasper's POV.**  
**Chapter One: Visiting the Dead**

The house was quiet and peaceful. Everything seemed to be in place. Every emotion was calm and collected, which made me ten times more relaxed. Rosalie and Emmet were on the loveseat. Emmet, watching a TV show and Rosalie, subconsciously dragging her fingers through what little hair Emmet had. Edward and Bella were playing a soft melody on the piano and Renesmee was upstairs sleeping. Esme and Carlisle were out hunting together and Alice sat beside me on the stairs resting her spiky haired head on my shoulder.

It was nice, so long Alice and I had gone without talking to each other. There were secrets and unvoiced problems we were each experiencing with each other and things seemed to get worse. We were always fighting and keeping secrets from each other. As if we had the world to hide from each other. Things weren't as they use to be, and I missed the old days.

The faint sound of Renesmee's soft breathing calmed me more in ways emotions can't even reach. Today, I felt truly peaceful. "Jasper?" Alice whispered beside me. Suddenly, a wave of curiosity rolled off Alice and as I turned to stare in her eyes, I could see the dials turning in her head, something that always happened when she was thinking about something hard.

"Yes Alice?" I whispered back, reaching for her pale hand and bringing it to my lips for a soft kiss. Alice looked troubled, maybe even nervous as she sat before me. "What is it Alice? You know you can ask me anything. Tell me." I pleaded as she starred intensely into my eyes. Mixed emotions were flying everywhere around her and it was stressing me knowing that something's bothering Alice this much. Not only was it disturbing through her emotions affecting me, but it was the fact that my mate was upset and it would most likely lead to an argument in the long run.

"Jasper… I was thinking." she started, pausing as she considered how she would word her question. "I think it would be nice to take a trip back to where you grew up. I want to see it." she begged. All the clam, peaceful emotions left me body and I went rigid as I thought of my home. Alice wanted me to take her to where I grew up. That would mean bringing her to Texas. "Oh please Jasper, I want to see it so much!" she begged again. I knew it was a bad idea, I could feel it.

Every alarm was going off in my body and I was struggling to keep myself under check as Emmet, Edward, Rosalie, Bella and Alice all starred at me expectantly. If it were on any normal circumstances, then I would. But the memories from that place last were not the best. "I…" Alice looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I instantly fell for her trick. "Alright." I sighed as Alice jumped with joy.

How bad could it be anyway?

_Flashback_

"_Come on Jasper!" the young men's voices were carried by the wind to Jasper as he stood before his mother and bid her goodbye. One of the hardest things to do. To say I'll see you soon when your not sure if you'll make it to see them again. _

"_Ma, where's Dakota?" Jasper asked worried as his mother looked around curiously. _

"_I don't know, but Jasper Whitlock you better get a going before they leave without you!" his mom called giving her son one last hug before sending him off. Jasper's mother knew how much Dakota meant to Jasper and she also knew how mad Dakota was at Jasper for leaving her. _

_Although she wouldn't tell Jasper, the truth was mighty harsh. They needed Jasper. Pulling Dakota out of school to help tend to the horses didn't make that much of a difference and her husband had spent all their money at the bar and when he came home. He was cruel and ruthless, everything she wanted her children to go without. Jasper was the only one to stand for Dakota before her father whipped her. She couldn't do anything anyways, she was always locked outside._

_As hard as she tried, there was never anything to do for Dakota when her father was in a whipping state. She couldn't call the authorities, they'd all be dead before the men got there. There was no way she could stand up for her daughter, she was always either locked outside or trying to recover from the beating she had received before her daughter. As horrible as the burden was, Jasper's mother would never sleep soundly until there was another form of protection with her. _

"_I'll pass on the goodbye honey, now go!" she urged her son. It was something Jasper wanted to do, and Jasper Whitlock was set on this one last thing. _

"_Alright Momma. But you make sure you write to me!" Jasper called out before jumping from the porch and into the back of the truck that was taking them to the train station. As the car started, she could feels the tears blur her vision and then something happened that would change her life forever. _

_Suddenly, Dakota burst through the fence and raced off after the truck. She was small and petite, but Dakota was also strong and athletic. She could handle herself on a horse, but it depended on how hard the horse could push itself. _

_Their horse Sun Dance was a good horse, he was Dakota's horse and she had trained him to be a horse like no other. She had always had a sense of that horse, then again she had always had a sense of everything._

"_Wait Jazzy!" she yelled out chasing after the truck. "Wait please!" the more the truck drove the harder Dakota pushed. And as hard as she pushed, something in that horse gave out and it collapsed mid gallop. Dakota went flying and as she hit the ground, her mother's heart stopped. As Dakota laid in a lifeless heap in the middle of the road with her horse beside her panting, a sharp pain burst through her mother's heart and everything went black for her, but that truck continued to drive._

_That day, Stephanie Whitlock died of a heart attack, Jasper Whitlock left for battle, and Dakota Whitlock was forced into a home with her abusive father. Six months after arriving, Dakota ran away from home and was reported dead after four months of looking and a dead body 50 miles from her house, Dakota was murdered. Her father died of an animal attack just days after. Jasper was the last Whitlock left. And months later he to was reported killed on the battle field while moving out a city of people. _

_Flashback Ends_

I held back sobs that threatened to escape as I though of Dakota. If I would have stopped the truck when she fell, my little sister wouldn't have died the way she did, and neither would have my mother.

I was thankful for Bella's gift shielding us all of Edward would be on my back for sure. It's not that I didn't want to tell everyone of Dakota, I just can't. Never had I thought of my sister this much unless I was thinking of back home. And I hadn't done so in years.

"I'll call Esme and Carlisle and we'll leave right away!" Alice smiled happily. I tried to be enthusiastic about the trip, but I was miles away in my mind.

After the battles I had been through, I returned to Texas in search of my sister, I had hoped to take her away, we could be together. Just the two of us. But it didn't take me long to find out Dakota, Ma and my father were dead when I saw the funeral and memorial as I walked through town. My father had been hated where we grew up. But my mom was nice enough and liked. And my sister and I were practically legends in our town.

After hearing what happened, I didn't hesitate to leave. Giving the property and earning to my best friend and his wife, I returned to Maria and started my life with her. A big part of my history I had left out, but it was better for everyone not to know my secrets. Although I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to break it to everyone when we go there.

Excitement and enthusiasm swarmed in waves all around me as everyone began to pack and arrange flights and transportation. Their giddiness would normally rub off on me. But right now, I had enough depression and resentment to shield myself from their emotions.

"Jazz, come on you've got to pack your things." Alice's curious voice trailed down the stairs as she leaned on the railing at the top and attempted to contain her excitement. Alice was one of the best actors I knew, but… she wasn't the best at hiding her emotions, I didn't even need my 'gift' to know what she was feeling all the time.

"Okay Alice." I sighed reluctantly was I raised to my feet and preformed an unnecessary stretch. Walking up the stairs at human pace, this clearly wasn't good enough for Alice. Soon enough she had run down the stairs and was dragging me up three stairs at a time.

"Alice, calm down. What's the big rush?" I asked dazed as Alice through me onto the bed and began packing my bags herself. With vampire speed she was running in and out of the closet and throwing clothes into a big duffel bag. My bag was dark brown, Alice's bright yellow, Rosalie's a hot pink, Bella's a calm light blue, Renesmee's was a light purple, Edward's was a midnight blue and Emmet's was pitch black with a grizzly bear on the side. Alice had accessorized everyone with a bag that was basically the same just different colours.

What goes through my soul mates mind will never cease to amaze me. It's as if sometimes I can see the dials turning in her head.

"What about Esme and Carlisle?" I asked Alice as she rushed everyone downstairs. Forcing us to the door Alice was doing her best to get everyone out in a neat and orderly fashion. Yet at this rate, she was pushing us so hard if it not for our supreme balance we'd be in the mud by now.

"Esme and Carlisle are going to meet us at the airport. They grabbed some clothes from the holiday cottage and ran there right away." Alice explained hurriedly as she instructed everyone into cars. It was almost as if it were a drill. She started grouping us into teams and calling out shots as if she were the captain of a naval army.

All the way there my mind drifted from my old house, to Dakota, to my mother, father, friends, old family and all in all… what everyone would think of the place. I wasn't sure how it would look now. It was out west, way west and Alice I'm sure has never seen something like it.

"Jasper… hurry! We'll miss our flight!" Emmet's booming voice screamed from beside me outside of the car. Apparently we were there all ready, and our flight was about to leave.

Rushing through the airport we were all thankful for the fact that we never had to go to the washroom ever again and we could just run right onto the plain. Relief seemed to flood through everyone, but that didn't seem to last to long before the giddiness and excitement returned. I don't know what the big deal was, it was just Texas. It wasn't as if we hadn't been anywhere cool before.

"Oh Jasper I'm so excited!" Alice screeched as we were seated in our first class seats and the plane readied to take off. We were just in time to catch our flight as the male attendant squeezed us through after a little bit on encouragement by Rosalie. In my opinion, I would have been happier to just stay home. Besides, Texas was a sunny place. What was Alice going to do?

The flight seemed to pass all to soon. Alice looked for visions most of the way there and Rosalie and Emmet were deep into a game of thumb wars and Edward and Bella were starring into each others eyes once again. Carlisle and Esme were listening to their I-Pods and Renesmee was sleeping. The only emotions I could pick up was Excitement, contentment, peace, love and a wave of calm from Renesmee's dreams.

Unbuckling my seat beat, I raised and quietly seated myself beside the sleeping Renesmee. Lightly picking up my hand, Edward and Bella were to busy starring at each other to notice. They wouldn't mind anyway. I was always curious to know what Renesmee was dreaming off, and I loved to watch her dreams play out in front for me.

This time, as I closed my eyes and watched, Nessie was dreaming of the good old west and thinking about Jacob. Naturally. Everything seemed to calm and collected. Then the scene changed. We're were in a old salon by the look of everything. The bar tender was old and grey and he was handing Nessie a drink she didn't want. Suddenly, one of the cowboys pulled out a gun and held it to Jacobs head, who seemed to have popped up out of nowhere.

As I sent her calming waves, her dreams turned back to bright colours and pictures of her family. One certain picture caught my attention, it was of Alice and I outside. Nessie must have taken it with a camera and remembered the sight. The picture was of Alice and I laying on the orange and brown leaves together entangled in each other's bodies.

"Jasper, Nessie. The plane's landed… we have to go!" Bella was shaking Nessie and looking from me to her questioningly. When Nessie turned her head to glance at who Bella was looking at, she blushed a deep crimson remembering the last picture she had thought about.

The airport was crowded and busy. The people were energetic and crazed and the beeping of the security machines were driving others wild. Their emotions were a jumbled mess around me and with everything happening, it was almost impossible to keep my cool. But with Alice on my arm and my family surrounding me, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to keep control of the situation.

"Jazzy. Rose got a car for us, but you'll have to instruct the driver to your place." Alice's soft voice beside me reassured all of my doubts as we walked through the doors of the airport. My directions were rusty and I wasn't exactly sure of how I was going to get to my place. Everything had changed so much. What was I to do? Looking sheepishly towards my family, I could feel their concern and curiosity spike as they caught on to my expression.

"What ever is the matter dear?" Esme questioned seeing my face. She was linked in Carlisle's arms and was the exact look of compassion. Everything a mother should be. She starred adoring at Carlisle and as I looked from Esme to her husband. I realized something, my family now, is everything I've ever wanted and everything I deserve. Loving sisters and brothers. A niece that I can spoil rotten, and a lover that I can give the world to. I have two parental figures that are the pictures of innocence and everything Dakota and I should have had growing up. At this point, everything in my life was perfect, and I'm not going to let some small pathetic memory haunt me while I try to enjoy myself here.

"Nothing Esme. Everything is perfect." I smiled brilliantly as the car pulled up beside us.

When everyone had piled in, by instinct I continued to direct the driver to places I assumed that my old place would be. The drive was long and loud. Emmet's booming voice seemed to yell over everyone else's and as they tried to compete with him it just continued to get louder and louder.

When scene after scene passed by my family's excitement continued to grow. Everyone was almost bursting as we finally pulled into my old hometown. Everything was completely different. Although the buildings and people were still old western the town didn't have the feel it use too.

Turning my attention to my family, everyone didn't seem to bothered by the sight… so I figured we could stay the night. Everyone looked as if they needed to hunt and Nessie looked to tired to take another step. Luckily, I spun my gaze around and caught sight of the Salon. "Hey guys, why don't we stay out in the town for the night. The Salon's over there and I think they're open." I called out behind me.

With nods of agreement we set out for the building with our luggage in hand. The Salon was well kept and historical. It looked as if it had been around for a while and looking at the doors of the place, it had been. The porch was patched and the beam for tying up the horses held about three grand stallions. Pieces of work stallions were.

"Hey uncle J." Renesmee's voice caught my attention as we passed the horses and demanded an immediate response. Her eyes were filled with excitement and exhaustion. Two thing that aren't exactly the greatest mixes. "Can you teach me to ride a horse while we're here?" she asked innocently.

Smiling, I nodded my head and turned back to where I was walking into. The inside of the Salon was more immaculate then the outside. The bar was fully loaded and the bartender looked entertained as he watched the drunken cowboys fall over themselves. His eyes met mine immediately and as I saw the golden eyes within his face I couldn't tell what we were getting ourselves into. This man was a vampire.

"Why don't ya'll take off the jackets and stay a while?" his heavy southern accent hit the family and brought smiles to all of us. Especially Renesmee. She blushed a deep crimson as the blond haired boy starred at her for a second. Edward scowled at his daughter then glared at the boy who looked from each one of us and nodded us silently to a set of tables that were empty.

As we settled and sat down. A dozen of small separate conversations broke out and I listened to distinct sentences of each of them. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until a beautiful yet hostile voice erupted from behind us.

"Boy, you got a lot of nerve showing your face 'round here." the voice threatened from behind us. Turning to put a face to the voice, my dead heart leaped and if it not for being a vampire, I probably would have died from the sight.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing here?" Dakota hissed descending down the stairs. Her features different from the last time I saw her. Although she was still small, smaller then Alice, she was bigger then the last time I saw her. Her thin blond hair covering half her face and her shirt and cowboy clothes giving her an edge no one else could have pulled off.

Suddenly, my hole family was around me and ready to attack if the time was right. Alice was in the front, ahead of everyone hissing and growling furiously. "Oh save it Barbie doll." Dakota smirked, walking further down the stairs, her southern accent hitting where it hurts the most. Alice looked offended and angry as ever.

"Dakota, its been to long." I tried to smile reassuringly and held my hand out to shake.

Crossing her arms, she spit in my direction and a low growl escaped her thin line of lips as she stood there glaring at me. "Clearly it ain't been long enough it ya'll still got the nerve to show your sorry excuse of a face 'round here."

"Guys, this is my sister, Dakota." I sighed as everyone looked at me if I were crazy.

"Really?" Carlisle and Esme said in sync as everyone starred at me dumb struck.

"No, not no more at least. Now get out." Dakota hissed.

Suddenly the boy from the bar came up behind Dakota and took hold of her forearm, pulling her aside and looking into her eyes. "Come on Cody, they just want a place to stay for the night. Plus, they got another half. Maybe you too could talk it over. You might not be the only other hybrid for a vampire." I growled at his close proximity to my baby sister when he whispered in her ear. I may not have been around for a while, but it still didn't change anything. I was still overly protective of my baby sister.

"Ya'll can have the top floor, just got it finished and no one should bother you up there." his voice called out. "I'm Jamie, by the way. Just let me know if anything goes wrong or if ya'll need anything'."

The family nodded and began to reach out to pick up our bags to carry them up to our rooms when their two voices caught my ears as well as the families.

"Cody I know what happened but maybe you should give 'em a try at least. Remember what your Ma said before she died." Jamie's voice was reassuring and caring, strong and wise. He seemed to have an air that screamed confident as he caught our eyes. "Sorry to interrupt your show, but I think it'd be best for ya'll to check out your rooms for a minute." his eyes and face suddenly changed, he went from caring and wise to harsh and protective rather quickly.

"Jamie, this ain't no family reunion, these are our guests so if they would like to stay down here, then let 'em. We can step outside if you'd like." Dakota's face was unreadable when she looked at me and my family. Well, it was until she turned to Alice, then a smirk landed itself on her face.

Sighing, I urged the rest of the family to the top floor and we split the bedrooms between ourselves. Alice and I, Emmet and Rose, Esme and Carlisle each shared a room with each other. Edward, Bella and Renesmee all split the master bedroom on the east side, further away from everyone.

Renesmee decided to take a nap and everyone ascended down the stairs to talk it up at the bar and tables when a sight caught my eye as I was the first one down the stairs. It was Dakota and another vampire man, but Jamie was no where to be found. Dakota looked as if she were threatening the man and he looked scared. I managed to catch the last part of her conversation when she abruptly stopped because of our presence.

"Tell Maria I refuse to join. And if you come here again, next time you won't be going back. Got it?" she hissed then sent the man away. Maria, surely not my Maria, from way back. "Ain't ya'll got better things to do then listen in on my conversations?" this time, Dakota was speaking to us. And she was more angry then usual.

"Dakota, mind your manners." I chided, which instead of scolding her only made her more mad.

"You think after one hundred and seventy one years that you can just come back with a new family and a new life and expect me to join you like some happy go lucky vampire family? Well I've got news for you Jasp, the world ain't like that. You can't just waltz in to people's lives and expect things to get better for you and them. So get a grip and just go back to where ever you came from." Dakota's voice was chilling and different. As if someone had replaced my Dakota with something cold and harsh. The sparkle in her eyes had gone, the brilliant smile on her face erased. It's as if she a hole new person.

My family and I sat at the furthest tables from the bar and began talking by ourselves. The sting of Dakota's words remained but it was over now. There was nothing I could have done.

"Is there anything I can get for you folks? Anything at all?" Jamie's sudden voice spooked even I as he unexpectedly emerged from behind us. "And I would like to apologize beforehand for Cody's hostility. She hasn't been the same after…" suddenly Jamie was cut off by a small pale hand slapped over his mouth. Dakota was standing directly beside him glaring at his face.

"Quiet J, they don't know and I intend to keep it that way." she hissed quietly. With one last glare at us she rushed for the front of the bar and ploughed through the swinging doors to outside. With one last apology, Jamie followed quickly after.

"Jasper, did you ever think to tell us that you had a sister? Or is it just one of the many secrets you've been keeping from me?" Alice demanded, raising from her seat and sticking her hands on her hips, a look of disappointment and anger on her face.

"Look Alice, I thought at the time maybe it would be easier not only for me but for everyone if I didn't tell you. It was a painful time for me and I didn't want to bring down everyone's moods with my own disgrace. I'm sorry Alice, but I didn't think it mattered that much to you." I sighed, my eyes still following Jamie and Dakota. I could feel the waves of anger and annoyance rolling off of Alice in waves like a great hurricane.

"Look Jasper…. Jasper!" she demanded my attention rudely. "Dakota is the past. I know you care Jazz, but she doesn't want to be part of us. Maybe we should let her go her own way." Alice's voice was soft and calmed now, desperately trying to make me listen and understand. She laid her hands on my face and starred into my eyes, catching my attention and starring at me with love and caring in her eyes. But I couldn't just let my little sister walk out of my life when I was so close to getting her back.

"Alice… I, I can't. Not now at least." I whispered, horrified to have left my mate down, but relieved I had it in me to fight for my little sister.

Alice gave up and returned to her seat, her spirits broken and unconfident.

There was one thing I was determined to do if it took me this whole trip. I'm going to make Dakota come with me, no matter the situation or method. I was going to get her back home with us, with me. Weather she went willingly, or not.

* * *

tell me what you think!! this is my first Alice/Jasper/Cullen family fanfiction.

Aiutarmi con le vostre idee e commenti!


End file.
